Just Friends
by Jambo and Hutchie
Summary: Beca and Jesse have been inseparable since they first met when they were 8, but now that they are 16 they are both dating other people, will their relationship remain strictly platonic? Collaborated fanfiction with rachelhutchie
1. Chapter 1

**Just Friends**

* * *

**Hello guys, you may have read our other stories "Life Next To The Swansons" "LNTTS-Part 2" and "LNTTS-Part 3" if you haven't, hey there! if you do read LNTTS don't worry the finale was causing problems so it'll be up in the next couple of days**

**This story isn't going to be as long as LNTTS this will probably only be about maybe 10 chapters, we'll just have to see how it goes**

**Hope you enjoy this first chapter/sort of introduction :)**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

"Miss Mitchell..."

"Shit" I cursed under my breath; I hit the lock button on my phone and attempted to hide it, which was stupid because I had obviously already been caught by the asshole of an English teacher. Mr Evans, the teacher that hates me-well most of my teachers hate me but he would probably murder me if he could get away with it. I first had him in freshman year in high school and I thought I got rid of him when I went into sophomore year, well obviously with my shitty luck I got landed with the dude again and just to put the icing on the cake, I've got him _again_ in my Junior year. If I get him again in senior year I swear to god I will commit suicide.

"Phone" He said sternly, holding his hand out inches away from my face, I could give him some remark that would get me sent out and _another_ detention buuuut that means I have to spend my afternoon with him and _then_ get another lecture from my mom about my behaviour in school, so fuck it, I'll give him the phone. I rolled my eyes and handed it over, there was a snigger from my right, and well there is only one person who it could be, Jesse. Jesse is the idiot, weirdo, dickwad, nerd, irritant, most annoying person on the planet but he's my best friend and we have been since we were kids we were like partners in crime and now at 16 years old, we still are. When people see us they think we're a couple but they are wrong, I have a boyfriend, his name's Luke, We've only been with each other for around 2 months. Also Jesse has a girlfriend, her name's Aubrey, I'm not too fond of the girl but I tolerate her for Jesse's sake and I can't exactly choose who he dates, right?

"I hate you" I whispered, narrowing my eyes at him

"Hate you more" he shot back

"You're such a child"

"Miss Mitchell if you cause anymore disruption you will be getting sent outside" Mr Evans snapped, What?! What the hell?

"How the hell? Now it's official, I hate you Jesse, you always seem to get me in trouble but you either don't get caught or weasel yourself out" I whisper-yelled

"Right, Mitchell, out!" I held my hands up in defence and stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder, I turned to Jesse and flipped him off but he just burst out laughing. I picked up my pen and threw it at him before walking towards the door. Just as I reached for the handle a pen hit me in the side of the head then onto the floor. I spun around and looked at Mr Evans

"Sir! He just threw a pen at me!" I said, pointing at the pen on the ground, I glanced at Jesse and he was nearly in tears of laughter. Mr Evans banged his fist on his desk out of frustration making most of the class jump slightly

"Swanson you too!" he yelled. Jesse got up from his seat and followed me out, clutching his stomach since he was still laughing.

"You dick!" once the door was closed I pushed him making him stumble it the wall slightly

"Your face though, you were so confused" he said once his laughter had died down, I started walking down the corridor leaving Jesse behind

"Well no fucking wonder" I turned my body to face him so I was now walking backwards "I didn't do anything!"

"Where are you going?" he asked, raising an eyebrow out of confusion

"It's last period, I'm not waiting here just to get spit in my eye from that douche screaming at me...you coming or are you just gonna stand there like an absolute idiot?" He snapped into realisation and jogged to catch up to me

"You know I think, Mr Evans has a _thing_ for you, you hear all those stories about creepy teachers "wanting" their female students-or male I'm not dissing anyone here" he rambled

"Gee thanks, dude now you're gonna have to be in that classroom with me at all times, I'd rather not get raped" I looked up to read his expression and he looked like he just wanted to laugh again

"Beca wait!" He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him, I furrowed my brow at him, well no wonder what the fuck was wrong with this weirdo now? "You've had that teacher every year now right?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied slowly

"Well that solves it" I raised an eyebrow as we started walking again "Case closed, the dudes a rapist"

"I shouldn't be believing any of this but the guy does have that creepy rapist look about him and he's always so close to-Dude! You're making me over think!" I slapped his shoulder and he pouted but it soon turned into one of his stupid smirk

"Aw don't think too much you'll hurt your brain" he patted my head and I scowled at him before he made a run for it and I started to chase him down the hallway. We soon exited the building and were bent over, panting "Bell's gonna-" Jesse started but the bell cut him off. I wiped my brow and straightened my back

"What are you doing today?" I asked him as we took a seat on the nearby wall

"Probably hanging out with Bree, what about you?" he replied

"God knows, first mission though, find Luke" I slipped off the wall and slung my bag over my shoulder again "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah sure, movie night tonight Mitchell" I rolled my eyes and waved behind me before weaving in and out of students that had just exited the building to find Luke. I ran my hand down my face in realisation; I forgot my phone in the creep's classroom. Of course that would happen to me. I re-entered the building and started to make my way to the English corridor

"Beca!" I spun around at the sound of someone calling my name, Luke jogged up to me with his bag on one shoulder "Hey" he greeted, interlocking my fingers with his own

"I forgot my phone in English will you come with me to get it?" I asked hopefully

"Sure" he shrugged and we walked hand in hand to the English department.

"Woah, woah, wait" I pushed him back around the corner as I caught the sight of Mr Evans leaving the classroom, I poked my head around the wall

"What's going on?" Luke whispered from behind me

"Me and Jesse kinda ran off after getting sent outside of class" I laughed slightly at the memory "Come on, Mr Evans just disappeared around the corner" I whispered, dragging him with me by his sleeve

"Bloody hell Beca again? What did the two of you do this time?" he whispered back, shaking his head with a smirk playing on his lips. We finally got into the classroom and I went straight over to the desk as Luke watched out for the creeper's return. I opened the drawer slowly as I was a little worried as to what I might find, for god sake Jesse, I will never be able to pay attention in this class again out fear of him doing something. I mentally face palmed at my thoughts. I pulled the drawer open. Huh. It was basically empty apart from my phone and a couple of pens and pencils, I wasn't sure if I was relieved that I hadn't found something weird or that I hadn't made the biggest find of the century. The first choice. I snatched my phone and ran back to Luke and we crept out of the classroom and right into the creeper.

"Ahem Miss Mitchell and Mr Patterson, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

I cringed at the fact we had been caught

"Well, sir... I, er...I came back to apologise for leaving class earlier"

"And what was so important that you felt the need to disobey my orders?" really dude? Come on seriously, cause I clearly always listen to him. I struggled to think of a suitable excuse; Luke put a hand on my back and started to effortlessly cover for me.

"Ah you see sir that would be my fault, I was walking down the corridor adjacent to your classroom and I tripped and fell over on my ankle and twisted it badly, luckily for me Miss Mitchell here along with the assistance of Mr Swanson managed to escort me to the nurses office, where she managed to treat my ankle" I gave Luke a confused look, why was he going into so much detail? Surely that lie could be found out very easily. He simply smirked and pulled up his trouser leg revealing a bandaged ankle. "Of course sir you can check with the nurse" he nodded returning to his former serious tone.

"No, no, no that won't be necessary Mr Patterson, Miss Mitchell" The creeper look said not taking his eyes off Luke. "I assume you managed to collect your cellular device"

"Yes sir, thank you" we turned and Luke put an arm around my shoulder and pretended to hobble away. Once we had gone to my locker we exited the school building.

"Luke what was that? You weren't limping when I first saw you?" I spilled out laughing at my own confusion and he stood up straight, obviously deciding that it was safe to start walking properly again, but he kept his arm around my shoulder.

"heh, I just didn't feel like running the mile in P.E. Last period so I pretended to hurt my ankle and coach sent me to the nurse, and that woman is so old she couldn't tell a sprained ankle to a running nose, so she wrapped up my ankle and sent me on my way, then I saw this beautiful girl in the corridor and I ran up to her and here we are" I rolled my eyes at his charm

"So basically you lied, but you told the events that came after the lie truthfully missing a few details to lie for me" he looked as though he was running the words through his head a few times before nodding.

He walked me to the corner on my block as he did every day, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply, I hated how he could so easily take the wind out of me with a simple kiss. Once we finished with our goodbyes he pulled out his skateboard and rattled off down the street.

I lifted the fake rock in front of my house to retrieve my house key; I pulled out the small silver key and entered my humble abode, ha. I went straight up to my room and slung my bag on my computer chair. I lived with just my mom, since apparently we weren't good enough for my dad to be bothered to stick around for. Instead he decided to trade us in for Sheila the she-devil, who was now my step mother of four year, and her spoilt brat of a perfect daughter Kelsey, who was two years my junior. So it was just me and my mom, it may as well have just been me on my own, as mom had never really recovered my dad's departure. So I was on my own, well apart from Jesse who had helped me through the divorce and basically kept me sane. He was like a brother to me; we were too close for anything else to happen. When my parents turned our house into a warzone for argument, he and his family would take me in and let me spend the night. Of course that led to him forcing me to watch movies but I didn't care, I had my best friend to protect me from the reality of my life.

**Jesse's POV**

I fiddled with the zip on hoodie while I waited for Aubrey to get out of school. We have been dating for about a month and a half now, she does come across as uptight sometimes but she's a nice girl. Beca though, Beca and Aubrey do not get along well at all but I'm not going to break up with Aubrey just because of Beca and I'm certainly not going to create distance between me and Beca just because of Aubrey. Nobody and I mean nobody can come between mine and Beca's friendship.

I waited another 5 minutes and there was still no sign of Aubrey, I pulled out my phone and noticed that there was a text

**_Hey, sorry Jess there was an unexpected choir meeting, we will be finished in 5 minutes, you can wait outside if you like ;) xxx-Bree_**

I stuffed my phone into my pocket and entered the building. I quickly made my way down all the different hallways until I came to the music department. I mumbled the room numbers under my breath as I counted them until I found the room that Aubrey's normally in

"1, 2, 3, 4...aha room 5" I said quietly to myself, the door was already open so I leant against the doorframe and folded my arms as my eyes landed on the back of Aubrey's head. The person in front of her pointed to me and her head snapped around, her eyes locking with mine. I sent her a wink and a blush crept on to her cheeks as she bit back a smile, something that I found adorable but she hated that I could make her blush so easily. She held up 2 fingers, indicating that she would only be about another 2 minutes. I nodded and she turned back around.

A couple of minutes past and they had finished their meeting, they all left but Aubrey, who was left to stack the chairs away, I stepped in the room and started to help her

"How'd it go?" I asked, lifting the last chair and stacking in onto the pile

"Good, everything is organised and ready to go" she smiled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. I picked up her Jacket for her and held it open so she could easily slide her arms in "How are you?" she asked, as she wrapped her arms around my waist, I kissed the top of her head before answering

"Well Beca and I threw pens at each other and got sent out the class but we kinda just ran out the school" I explained, she let go of my waist and grabbed my hand as we exited the room. Her mood always seemed to change whenever I mentioned Beca, it was like she was jealous of her, but she has nothing to be scared of, there is nothing going on between Beca and I, apart from the fact that we are best friends.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked, removing my hand from hers and wrapping it around her waist tightly as we walked, she leaned into my side and sighed heavily

"I'm really tired, I just wanna go home really" I rubbed my hand up and down her arm soothingly

"Sure, I'll walk you home".

We arrived at her doorstep and she spun around to face me "Thanks Jess" she smiled at me before pulling me in for a hug by the waist

"No problem" she pulled back and I kissed her softly on the lips. She let go and just as she was about to unlock the door I placed a hand on her shoulder "Bree?"

"Hmm?"

"I've never asked you this but I've always wondered...are you um, how do I say this? Are you like jealous of Beca?" I rushed out the end of my sentence and she raised an eyebrow

"Sorry?" she asked

"Um are you jealous of Beca?" I asked, much slower this time. She furrowed her brow and chewed on her bottom lip

"Why would I be jealous of Beca?" she asked, I stuffed my hands into my jeans pockets and dug my toe into the ground "Why what's going on between you two?" she asked, I glanced up and she had folded her arms across her chest

"Oh no! Nothing, nothing at all!...It's just whenever I say her name you change"

"Look Jesse" she sighed and dropped her hands "I'm not jealous of Beca and I'm tired so..." she trailed off

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'll call you later, if not, see you tomorrow" I waved goodbye and walked out the gate before my mind decided that it's a great time to say something else "Aubrey!" I called as I spun around; she was just about to shut the door when her head popped out "Please tell me I didn't just fuck things up for us?" I asked helplessly

"Of course not Jesse, I'm just really tired, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah sure, bye Bree!" I called before walking off

"Bye Jesse" she called then I heard the sound of her front door close. Why was I such a dick and brought that up? Of course she's not jealous of Beca, why would she be?

**Beca's POV**

I was sitting in my room browsing my iTunes, I could spend hours, upon, hour looking for new music, new DJ's to listen to, that was one of the main things that Luke and I had in common we were both really into house music. I actually made mixes myself, it was a kind of stress relief, if Jesse was out of town or I was grounded I could zone into my music and block out the surrounding world. So naturally when I found out Luke liked my music I fell for him just that little bit more.

Jesse came waltzing right into my room with no prior warning

"it's funny I was under the impression that we lived in the twenty first century, where it was a custom to knock before entering a person's room, but no I must be wrong" I stood up and walked over to my David Guetta calendar that hung on my wall next to my bed "oh, wait no, I am right. You are just a rude dickhead" I smirked

"A. nice to see you too. B. your Mom let me in and C. I knocked several times but you couldn't hear me cause you had your headphones on smart-ass" he walked across the room and sat on my bed

"Please Jesse make yourself at home" I gestured with my arms, he scoffed

"Pfft, Beca please, I have been in this room so many times it may as well be mine."

"You know I would love you to say that in front of Aubrey just so I could see her eyes pop out of her head" I said over my shoulder as I had turned my attention back to my laptop, closing down my iTunes and setting up my media player, as Jesse was here for our movie night.

"Oh, don't worry I can tell her next time me, her, you and Luke all get together, I'm sure he would also enjoy this information"

"Touché Swanson...right nerd what movies have you brought to torture me with?" I swivelled round in my chair.

"Don't even try that. I know you love our weekly movie nights, anyway I have, The amazing Spiderman, Captain America, Ted or X-men First class."

"Wow really stretching the genres of Film there Jesse" sarcasm dripping from every word

"Oh ha-ha, now choose or I will choose for you"

"Fine I'll go with...Ted, it looks to be the only one that slightly appeals to me, when are you gonna get it through your thick skull that I don't like action movies"

"You're right Beca I should have brought over my romantic movies; you know your favourite ones like One Day, The Notebook, Casablanca"

"Seriously I'm warning you, would you just hand me the stupid disk so I can put it on and get this over and done with." he huffed before pulling out the DVD box and handing it over

"Right so 2012, Mark Wahlberg's character wishes for his teddy bear to come to life and it does, Seth McFarlane not only directed but voiced Ted, and most of the cast are people who work on the TV show family guy and American Dad with him"

Okay so I admit it, the film wasn't too bad it was just like watching an extended episode of Family guy, crude, ridiculous and embarrassing but funny and entertaining. Once we finished watching the movie we sat and replicated our favourite parts

"Don't you sometimes wish you spoke like someone from Noo Jorsie" Jesse attempted

"No because no one takes them seriously" I glanced up at the clock half ten on a school night, but the great thing was that our parents didn't mind.

"Well I guess I should be going, night weirdo" he said over his shoulder "I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"Night Nerd".

* * *

**So guys what did you think? In my opinion it is a big step up from the earlier chapters of LNTTS *cringe* anyways leave us reviews with your thoughts **

**oh and follow our instagram for teasers and fan art : jamboandhutchie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Friends**

**Okay so this chapter isn't that dramatic or anything but it will lead up to stuff plus it's only the second chapter so stuff will get more interesting**

**Enjoy folks!**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

I buttoned up my shirt and rolled my eyes, that was one of the main shitty things about our school, the stupid uniform which consisted of the shirt with the school logo on it and the school tie. I shrugged my black zip up hoodie on and slipped on my black vans. I slung my bag over my shoulder and stuffed my tie inside it because no doubt some douche of a teacher will make me wear it, which I don't see the point in because the fucking school logo is on my shirt!

I reached the bottom of the stairs and just as I was about to open the front door, my mom's voice stopped me in my tracks

"Turn around" she commanded. I rolled my eyes and huffed out a breath before turning to face her. I folded my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrows "Beca, your tie..._again_" she sighed, I threw my head back and pulled out the tie "I get enough calls about your behaviour, I don't need any about your lack of uniform" I angrily tied the tie

"Happy?" I asked

"Do it properly" she said, reaching forward but I turned back around and opened the door

"Bye mom" I huffed, closing the door forcefully behind me. I squinted my eyes as the morning sun shone down onto my face. I groaned and started to make my way down the street (rather slowly I might add)

"Hey! Weirdo!" I rolled my eyes and stopped in my tracks before slowly turning around to be met with the sight of Jesse jogging up to me. He slung his arm around my shoulders as we began to walk together "You don't look to happy" I looked up at his frowning face

"Ugh just mom getting on at me for not wearing my tie again" I reached for my tie and started to untie it but Jesse stopped me, I raised an eyebrow and he sorted the tie

"You get in too much trouble as it is" I watched his hands as they ran down my arms before taking my hands in his, Our eyes met and they both quickly widened before letting go and awkwardly turning away "Sorry" he mumbled "I guess it's just a force of habit being with Bree a lot" he nervously chuckled and I stuffed my hands into my pockets. We continued to walk but it was in an awkward silence, which was strange because that never happens to us. What even happened back there? I wouldn't say it felt completely _wrong_ what he did but it was strange, why am I even panicking? We touched hands, big whoop...right?

**1st Period**

**Beca's POV**

"Fuck" I let out a frustrated sigh and rested my head on the desk. Math. Probably my weakest subject I just don't pick things up that easily and it frustrates me

"Miss Mitchell, what's wrong now?" Mrs Smith, my maths teacher sighed

"I don't get it" I mumbled into the desk, I tilted my head and opened one eye to Aubrey, who was just focusing on her work

"You did Pythagoras last year too, surely you have some idea" Mrs Smith dropped her hands helplessly as I lifted my head up from the desk

"Nope, not a clue" I leaned back in my chair and fiddled with my tie. She let out a sigh of frustration and I just focused on my tie

"Miss Posen, you can help her" I glanced at Aubrey and she just stared at the teacher with both of her eyebrows raised

"You can't be serious" Aubrey whined and banged her head off the table. I threw my head back and groaned

"Out of the whole of this class-" I motioned to everybody around me "-You get me to work with Aubrey"

"Beca, just cause you have a crush on her boyfriend doesn't mean you have to hate her" someone teased from behind me

"Shut the fuck up Alice, I don't have a crush on Jesse, just cause I've known him for years does _not_ mean I have a crush on him!" I snapped. Even though I knew I certainly _didn't_ have a crush on Jesse the heat still rose up onto my cheeks. I glanced at Aubrey and she was narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Well shit, now my best friend's girlfriend thinks I have a crush on him. Fuck, welcome to my life!

"Right so..." Aubrey trailed off, leaning over to me, clearly trying to avoid the awkward situation that happened moments ago

"I have absolutely no clue, by the way" I shook my head and laughed slightly, she rolled her eyes and scribbled a few things down in my book

"Look..." she trailed off and started pointing her pencil "'a' squared plus 'b' squared equals 'c' squared so on this question here-" she rambled on, I had no clue what she was saying. Maybe I should have paid more attention in math in sophomore year

"Say what now?" I raised an eyebrow and she just sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She flipped back a few pages in the textbook

"Here, there's an easy one, so first off what's 'a'?" I leaned forward and followed her finger

"5"

"Right so 5 squared is?..." she motioned her hand for me to continue

"Uh 25" I replied, she nodded

"Okay so write that down" I scribbled down what she asked onto the paper "Next...what's 'b'?" once again I followed her finger then turned to face her

"Question" she glanced up from the book to look at me "Why the fuck, do we have to learn about some shit a little Greek dude made up?" I bit back a smile as she suppressed a laugh. Holy shit, I just made Aubrey Posen laugh, c'mon everybody celebrate this almost impossible achievement!

"Right anyway..." she started rambling on again so I zoned out and amused myself by balancing my pencil on my upper lip "So what's 'b'?" she asked and glanced up at me

"Emmm"

"It's not that hard, it's in the book, clearly stated" she deadpanned, I rolled my eyes and leaned forward

"Okay, smartass, its 3" I folded my arms and leaned back in my seat with a smug look on my face

"No it's not" she chuckled and pinched the bridge of her nose "You were looking at the wrong one, it's twelve"

"Oh"

"You're impossible Mitchell" she shook her head and smirked. Okay shit's getting weird, Aubrey Posen and Beca Mitchell are never names that are heard together in a good way. Maybe she was just trying to cover the awkward "Jesse crush" situation? God knows but Aubrey isn't normally like this in front of me

"Y'know, that's funny, everyone tells me that...Okay, I'm focusing, so 12?"

"Yeah so what's 12 squared?" I drummed my fingers on the desk and chewed on my bottom lip

"Right Posen, I'm not a walking fucking calculator!" I whisper-yelled

"You're not actually serious are you?" she deadpanned "12 x 12?" I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders "God help me" she mumbled to herself. I pulled out my phone and tapped on the calculator app "It's-" I cut her off just as she was about to tell me

"144" I set my phone on the desk and leaned forward to write it down "Right so I add those two together?" I asked motioning between the 25 and 144. She nodded and I tapped the pencil on my lip "Emm...169"

"Uh huh, now what's the square root of 169?" I rolled my eyes

"Why are there so many steps in this fucking thing?" I rested my head on the desk and figured out the question "it's uh 13" I said finally

"There you go" I sat up and raised an eyebrow at her

"Huh?"

"You did it, that's what 'c' is, 13"

"Well that took ages and that was only one question" I mumbled and rested my head back on the desk. I managed to get on with the questions for the rest of the lesson, occasionally getting bored and start to fiddle about with my tie or pencil. Aubrey's strange behaviour towards me was bothering me so I thought the best time to confront her would be when we packed all our stuff away just before the bell.

"Aubrey?" I closed the textbook and shoved all of my stuff into my bag

"Hm?" She hummed in response but didn't lift her gaze from her phone, god knows what she was doing but she clearly wasn't giving me her full attention

"This is weird" I blurted out, her brow furrowed before turning her attention back to her phone "I mean _this_, this is not us, we like to be at each other's throats not...have a laugh with each other and talk like we actually like each other" I finished and she pursed her lips at me. The bell rang and she shrugged her shoulders, making a sharp exit, um okay then? I shook my head and threw my bag over my shoulder, grabbing my hoodie before exiting the room.

I took one step out of the door before being pulled to the side by my sleeve "Jesus Christ Aubrey! was there really a need?" I snapped, I snatched my arm away from her and folded them across my chest

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for Jesse?" she whisper-yelled

"You can't be fucking serious!" I pinched the bridge of my nose "I think I've known him enough to realise if I had feelings for him or not" I let out a frustrated sigh and ran my fingers through my hair because over the years I've had enough of this from Alice and her "minions" and apparently Aubrey is starting to believe them. Why can't they get it through their heads that I am NOT crushing on my best friend!?

"Well?..." She trailed off, moving her hand around

"Jesus fucking Christ" I mumbled, I looked around ran my fingers through my hair once again "NO!" I leaned forward and yelled right in her face "Aubrey what the hell is wrong with you, you seemed perfectly fine in maths! I tolerate you for Jesse's sake, if you think going out with him is going to get rid of me then you thought wrong, you're just acting like a selfish bitch and in my opinion Jesse doesn't deserve that but he's too oblivious to notice anything!" Just to make this situation one hundred times better, Alice strutted over, followed by her "minions"-there is honestly no better name for those girls that follow her like little sheep, I mean, get a life.

"Now lady's we aren't fighting over Jesse are we?" She rested a hand on each of our shoulders, I scowled up at her and just as I was about to open my mouth she beat me to it "Beca-" before she could get any more out I grabbed her arm and walked towards her causing her to walk backwards

"Look, would just keep out of this and fuck off!?" I yelled, she narrowed her eyes and snatched her arm away before turning away with her nose in the air. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Aubrey; I shook my head at her and stormed past her, deliberately barging my shoulder into hers on the passing. I turned around and scowled at her before turning the corner of the hallway but of course I bumped into Jesse. I have to have the worst luck in the entire world.

"Hey Beca" he said cheerily, I kept walking forward before turning around and walking backwards

"You better go Jesse or everyone will get the idea we are "dating" I explained using air quotes dramatically before turning back around to continue down the hallway

"Beca what are you talking about?" he called after me

"Just go see your girlfriend I have the strangest feeling that she may have a sore shoulder" I called back, waving my hand above my head.

* * *

**Tell us what you thought guys and what you thinks gonna happen :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Friends**

* * *

**So this is chapter 3 folks, I love this chapter and plus its long?**

**oh by the way we will be starting to write song fics so we need some song suggestions so feel free to give us them by review, pm or on instagram-JamboandHutchie**

**enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

**2nd Period**

I walked into my music class and threw my bag under the desk that Luke was sitting at before angrily pulling out the chair and throwing myself onto it with a huff. I can't believe Aubrey confronted me and started asking me questions like that, I mean that is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard, why the fuck would I even think about dating Jesse that's just plain weird.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when Luke placed a hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly "You okay?" he asked, I moved my chair closer to his so I could rest my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me

"Not really, just annoying bitches" I sighed, he pressed a kiss on my head before saying anything

"What happened?" he asked softly. There is really only 2 people I can actually talk to about stuff and those two people being Jesse and Luke but since I've known Jesse for 8 years he knows more about me than anybody else and I'm okay with that because he is certainly the person that I trust the most.

"Well I was in maths and I was struggling so the teacher asked Aubrey to help me-" I cut myself off as Jesse and Aubrey walked into the class hand in hand, I sat up and watched them as they walked over to their desk. Aubrey didn't dare to look at me but Jesse gave me concerned eyes and mouthed 'You okay?' to me, I just raised my eyebrows at him and turned back to Luke "Anyway..." I mumbled "Alice just had to go shout that I had a crush on Jesse" he narrowed his eyes and sent daggers in Jesse and Aubrey's direction "Which I don't" I rested a hand on his shoulder as he clenched his fists

"What else happened?" he said through gritted teeth

"Look..." I cupped his face in my hands and he seemed to calm down a little "You know you're the only guy I'm interested in right?" I asked him and a small smile played at his lips. I rolled my eyes and kissed him softly on the lips, his hand travelled down to rest on my waist but we broke apart when someone cleared their throat. I looked up and noticed that the teacher had walked in and was ready to start the lesson.

* * *

**Lunch**

**Beca's POV**

I glanced around the cafeteria, usually it would be the easy decision of sitting next to Jesse and sadly yes, Aubrey too, but I still couldn't deal with seeing either of them right now. I linked hands with Luke and we sat down in the back corner of the room. I slumped into the plastic chair and opened up my lunch bag. I let out a groan of disgust as I saw that, yet again I was left with a tuna sandwich. It isn't that I don't like tuna but to have it for lunch and then to have bad breath for the rest of the day made me very self-conscious

"Look Bec we are going to have to get past this thing one way or another"

"No it's not that, it's just my mom knows that I don't like tuna sandwiches, yet, oh look here it is!" he let out a little chuckle and smirked, Jesus was it possible for anyone to have such a great smile, I couldn't help but let my own smile creep onto my face.

"Look, here take mine, its mums special pasta sauce its great" he pulled out a small plastic container and unlocked the seal on it. He then pushed it towards me with a fork; I looked up at him with an appreciatory smile and grabbed the fork. Something caught my eye on the other side of the hall. Jesse. Once I saw him he seemed to look up at the exact same time, our eyes locking, he looked sad and guilty. I don't know if I should really be mad at him I mean he didn't actually do anything other than be my best friend, it was those other douchebees that jumped to conclusion. I focused once more on the pasta dish in front of me and shovelled a forkful into my mouth. Something caught in my throat, I tried to clear it a few times but it didn't seem to budge, I could feel my brow starting to sweat.

"Luke what-"I coughed, trying to clear my throat again "-what's in the sauce?" I attempted hoarsely, he cocked an eyebrow, I'm guessing at the sound of my voice

"Just the usual pesto, tomato purée, walnuts, garl-" I cut him off but spitting out the food in my mouth

"What?! Luke! Oh my god! I'm allergic to nuts..." my voice becoming weaker the more I spoke. He jumped out of his seat and ran round to my side, his actions catching the attention of some of pupils sitting close by.

"Okay, okay, we can do this Beca just tell me what to do!" he grabbed my arms and held on

"You..." my head was spinning and I was finding it harder and harder to breathe, "you... need my..."

**Jesse's POV**

I was sitting with Bree; the day had been quite surreal. I felt bad for Beca having to put up with Alice's ridiculous taunts during maths, what was this? The second grade? I saw Beca look up at me from her table I tried to give her a smile, but it seemed to go unnoticed. I went back to my hamburger I had just got from the canteen. I was just about to take my first bite when I saw multiple people shout and crowd round a table, Beca's table. I leapt out of my seat, no doubt leaving a very confused Aubrey behind.

I pushed my way through the small crowd that had formed to find a panicked Luke cradling Beca's seemingly lifeless body.

"Come on Beca wake up" I ran forward,

"Luke what happened?!" I shouted at the very worried and confused blonde, who looked close to tears

"It, it, it was my pasta it had walnuts in it and she took a bite"

"No, no, no, she's allergic. Alright okay" I took Beca from Luke and laid her out on the floor; I pulled off my hoodie and put it under her head. "Alright Becs come on can you hear me?!" I shouted shaking her shoulders gently, no response, I unbuttoned her shirt and opened it to show her tank top.

"What the hell do you think yours doing!" Luke basically screamed at me pushing me off of her and frantically trying to redress her

"Dude she need her epipen injection and the less amount of clothing between the pen and her the more likely this dosage is to work" I said trying to keep my voice calm, and I was succeeding on the outside, but on the inside I wanted to beat the shit out of him for being so fucking ignorant, Beca always wears her nut allergy band encase she has a reaction and they can't identify it, plus the idiot has been dating her for three months for Christ sake. I opened her shirt once more, before going to her boot to grab the needle from its holder on her ankle. I raised the shot above my head and swung down and injected her chest. Luke just stood there with his jaw slack, watching her.

"Luke for once make yourself useful and phone an ambulance!" I was starting to lose my cool. He got up muttering something unintelligible as he went to phone for help. My eye darted all around Beca to look for any source of life.

She suddenly gasped in air, eyes wide and sitting up like a bolt and began coughing. I wrapped my arms around her rubbing her back as she attempted to cough up a lung.

* * *

The ambulance soon arrived and I was allowed to go to the hospital with her because I had been the one to give her the shot. Great, just what Luke wanted probably. I was sitting in the back of the ambulance looking at Beca, she had fallen asleep again; this was normal side effect of the medication they had administered to help with the reaction.

"You know she's real lucky to have a guy like you in her life" the paramedic said beside me as she checked Beca's vitals once more. I nodded dumbly, not entirely sure how to respond to such a comment.

**Later That Night**

**Jesse's POV**

"How many times do we have to watch this movie?" Beca whined as the opening of the Breakfast Club started, my all-time favourite movie and I'm still trying to get Beca to realise how great the movie is. We got out of the hospital around 7 and I invited her for a movie just to keep her company and make sure she was okay, I still couldn't believe Luke didn't know I mean Jesus Christ he's been dating her for 3 months that dude really makes my blood boil, Beca doesn't deserve him.

"Because..." I rested my arm behind her as we settled back into my bed to watch the movie "It is _the_ greatest movie of all time" I smirked at her earning an eye roll. "How you feeling?" I whispered

"Okay, I guess" she replied

"Good, you gave me quite a scare there Bec" she rested her head on my shoulder and she sighed

"I'm glad you were there Jesse at least you know what you're doing with my epipen"

"Yeah all of the idiots crowding around you just stood and stared and didn't do anything about it" she looked up at me

"Assholes" she mumbled

"Though Luke was having a little hissy fit when I unbuttoned your shirt so I could give you your injection" I chuckled slightly and she blushed slightly before turning her head back in the direction of the screen. We settled and focused on the movie.

* * *

Halfway through the movie I could feel my eyelids getting heavy, Beca had fallen asleep earlier, normally I would force her to stay awake to watch a movie with me but that would just be cruel if I did that tonight, she's had a rough day from Alice's torments to having an allergic reaction, since I've known her she has had a few allergic reactions when I was in her company but I've always been able to catch it in time because I knew what to do. I quickly turned my laptop off and carefully placed it on the floor, not wanting to wake Beca up from moving too much. As I sat back up Beca shifted so she was lying on her side, she wrapped her arm around my waist and nuzzled into my side. It was getting late but I couldn't exactly wake her up now as she looked so peaceful attached to my side. This isn't weird...right? I mean we've had sleepovers with each other for years, apart from the other times she wasn't exactly cuddling me in her sleep. What's the difference from two 8 year olds of the opposite sex having a sleepover to two 16 year olds of the opposite sex having a sleepover? Oh yeah this little thing called puberty! Which makes a huge difference, come on, seriously Jesse? Raging hormones, sexual urges...maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean here I am, cuddling with a girl that yes, I do find attractive I'm not gonna lie I've had this growing attraction for her as we aged, yeah I've had to deal with her mood swings and that wasn't pretty but deep down I've always had these feelings towards her but I've been dating Aubrey to distract those feelings and to stop anything happening to our friendship. We are too close for anything like that to happen, the friendship we have his perfect even if it is leaving me sexually frustrated in a bed next to her. I decided I can't wake her up now so I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close, gently resting my head on hers as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Beca's POV**

I was awake but I refused to open my eyes because of the blinding sunlight coming through the window, I was glad it was Saturday because I need a break from that school, from Aubrey's stupidity to Alice's idiotic comments and taunts, I swear to god I'm going to slap the two of them one day. I kinda forgot where I am, right okay so Jesse and I got out of the hospital last night and then he asked me to come watch a movie with him, so we came to his and...I don't remember going home. Now I'm actually scared to ask whose arms these are that are wrapped tightly around my body. I slowly opened one I just to be met by the sight of a shirt covered chest. I squeezed my eyes shut and screwed my face up. Shit...I' m in bed with Jesse...cuddling him...this isn't right. Maybe I could just slip out of the room and go home without having an awkward conversation about how we slept in the same bed together?

I slowly eased myself out of his grip and slipped off the bed, careful not to make any noise. I tiptoed over to the door where I had kicked off my shoes; I slipped them on and put my hoodie on. I looked in the mirror. Well I'm probably the only one that is wearing their school uniform on a Saturday; I quickly tied my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, I scribbled down 'I'll call you later nerd-Beca' and left it on the bed next to a sleeping Jesse. I let out a deep breath and quietly exited the room, grabbing my bag on the way out. I silently closed his bedroom door and tiptoed down the stairs, peeking into the living room to see if anybody was awake but nobody was there, well it _was_ 10am.

I exited the house and slowly closed the front door; I spun around, tucking a stray hair behind my ear as I did so. I groaned, catching the sight of Luke walking past, hoping that he wouldn't notice me I looked at my feet as I walked out of Jesse's gate, closing it behind me but obviously I would not go unnoticed at a time like this

"Beca?" he questioned, I threw my head back before looking in his direction as he jogged up to me "Luke, I'm not in the mood" I whined, he completely ignored my protest and started questioning me about my absence last night

"Hey, I tried calling you last night to check on you but it went straight to voicemail, where were you?" I stared down at my feet and refused to look at him "Beca? Were you at Jesse's last night?" I lifted my head and searched his suspicious expression

"So what!" I snapped, 1. He was just being an asshole and 2. I am definitely not a morning person

"Jesse this! Jesse that! Ever forget about someone?!" he motioned to himself and I took a step closer to him and looked him square in the eye.

"Luke are you seriously so insecure that you think I would sneak around your back with Jesse? You know what? You're no better than those bitches at school." I took in a large breath before closing my eyes and exhaling sharply, I wasn't going to get angry, and I most definitely wasn't going to cry.

"Insecure? Insecure Beca?! Really, you may as well be dating him instead of me!" He also took as step forward and looked down at me, most likely trying to intermediate me. I clenched my fists at my sides and continued to stare at him square in the eye

"You don't intimidate me Luke, you never have and you never will" I spat

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice yell from behind me "What do you think you're doing to her?" I turned my head to find Jesse, storming towards Luke and I

"Oh look pretty boy has come to save you" Luke spat and my fists shook from anger as I used all my strength not to just punch him in the face right then "You know what Beca? We're done! We're fucking done! How am I meant to know if you guys aren't fucking behind mine and Aubrey's backs?" He was about to turn away when Jesse grabbed his sleeve and turned him back around

"So yesterday you almost kill her and today you dump her? What's on the schedule for tomorrow?!" Jesse snapped, Luke snatched his arm away from Jesse and stood infront of us both

"She never told me she had allergies" he defended, not daring to look at me, I stepped forward in front of Jesse

"Luke are you serious right now? Oh my god you don't remember do you? You know yesterday I thought you just weren't thinking straight but you don't remember our first date do you?" I asked sadly and tears welled up in my eyes. No! I'm not going to cry! I mentally kick myself before wiping my eyes frantically. Jesse stood in front of me protectively so he was now nose to nose with Luke

"Go inside Beca" Jesse commanded through gritted teeth, I tried to push him to the side but he wouldn't let me

"No Jesse-" he cut me off before I could protest any further

"BECA, INSIDE NOW!" he yelled. I followed the orders and made my way to the door, I had a feeling this wasn't going to end pretty, I've never seen Jesse fight or get this angry but he is a well built guy and I don't think it's smart to mess with him. As soon as I closed the door, the yelling started again, I ran upstairs and locked Jesse's room door behind me.

**Jesse's POV**

I stood nose to nose with Luke as we stared into each other's eyes angrily, occasionally shoving each other slightly

"Look dude; how the fuck could you be so heartless, you just about killed the girl yesterday!" I yelled, stepping forward so it forced him to take a step back

"You can't tell me when I can and can't break up with her, you're not her boyfriend!" he shot back

"Well neither are you cause you just dumped her! Beca deserves way better than you, you are just a complete asshole. Beca is the strongest and most beautiful person I've ever met and it looks like you just treat her like a piece of shit!"

"Oh so you do have a little crush on Becky, huh?!" That was it, I had, had enough. I pushed him forward and swung my left fist at his face, perfectly connecting with his jaw causing him to fall to the ground and groan in pain. I wasted no time and kneeled down on beside him and punched him in the face repeatedly as he tried to guard himself with his hands "Please! Stop!" he screeched, I ignored him, in all honestly it was like I couldn't hear him I was only focused on causing him pain, this wasn't me, I didn't know what happened. The next thing two people were pulling me off the top of Luke and standing me up

"Dude stop!" one of the voices called as the held one of my arms each

"He's not worth it!" the other voice called. I recognised the first voice as my friend Donald and the second voice as my other friend Benji; they both pulled me back as Luke scrambled to his feet and ran off.

"Never go near her again!" I screamed after him as he sprinted down the street. Donald stood in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders

"Dude calm down" I closed my eyes and started taking deep breaths. I thanked Benji and Donald for pulling me off of Luke before I went any further. Luke had ran away at the first chance he got, I couldn't help but laugh at him, for his big macho man image he couldn't fight for shit. I closed my front door and leaned against it, tilting my head back till it hit the wooden door. Was I right to have done that? What had I done to Beca? I think I may have just made her life a lot more difficult. I let out a sigh and trudged up the stairs. When I reached my room door I turned the handle, only to find the door had been locked from the inside. She had locked me out. I was locked out of my own room. Well then.

I knocked lightly on the door "Hey Beca, come on, open the door" I said only louder than a whisper. There came a noise from the other side of the door, I couldn't make out what was being said "What was that?" I said a little louder

"I said: leave me alone, I don't want to see you right now Jesse. I just...I just want to be alone" I could tell by the crack in her voice that she was crying, and I wanted nothing more than for her to open the door so I could be there to comfort my best friend. I slumped down with my back on the door

"You know Beca if you don't open the door I'm gonna be forced to sing" I said in a playful tone trying to cheer her up and to open the door all at once. It wasn't that I couldn't sing, it's that I knew what songs Beca couldn't stand.

**_Look for the girl with a broken smile_**

**_Ask her if she wants to stay a while _**I smirked as the lyrics couldn't be better suited to the situation,

**_And she willlllllllll_** I deliberately went out of tune while singing

**_Beeee loved! And she will_**- I was cut off as the door opened and I fell in the door frame onto my back as she had opened the door quickly. I stood up smirking as I dusted myself off

"You're ridiculous" she muttered not nearly close to her normal sarcastic tone, this Beca was in monotone and closed off.

I sat beside her on the bed as she broke down in tears; I gently placed my hand on her back and rubbed gently

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I don't know what came over me" I said helplessly, I wrapped my other arm around her and pulled her into my side "I'm not saying he didn't deserve it though I can believe I didn't do that sooner" I mumbled into her hair. A tear dropped onto my arm and she gently wiped it away with her thumb

"I hate this" she said, wiping her cheeks "I hate crying over some guy that dumped me, I mean it's so pathetic" she let out a slight laugh and leaned her head on my chest

"It's not pathetic, he broke your heart" I rubbed my hand up and down her arm

"It is!" she protested "I don't even deserve him that's what's so pathetic about it" she laughed at herself again and I leaned back, tilting her head up to look at me

"You're _not_ pathetic Beca, that asshole doesn't deserve _you_, you can live without him, you don't need him" her eyes dropped to her hands as she fiddled with them, refusing to look at me "Beca..." I said softly but she didn't respond "Beca, look at me, please look at me" I whispered. I placed my hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at me, we both looked in each other's eyes, just seeing her cry made my eyes well up with tears, I hated seeing her like this so much different from her witty and sarcastic attitude "You're the greatest person I know, look Beca you deserve someone so much better than that dick, you deserve to be happy, you deserve the world and someone who can give it to you, someone who knows that you like chocolate chips in your pancakes, someone who knows that you don't like eating tuna at lunch, or for Christ sake someone who knows that you are allergic to nuts, that notices all these little parts that make you who you are, like when you scrunch up your nose if you know something is missing from your latest mix. Long story short, Beca your amazing" I whispered the last part and searched her eyes, looking for any signs that she was weirded out and about to make a run for it. She smiled slightly and I relaxed a little, I placed my hand on her thigh and she glanced down at it, I slowly moved it up so it was resting on her waist. It felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest, I was so nervous and I was never nervous around her. She placed her hand over mine that was on her waist, I thought she was going to remove my hand but she just kept hers on top of mine. I let out a shaky breath as I allowed my other hand to snake around and hold her back. This was it, I leaned forward slowly and she lifted both of her hands and wrapped them around my neck, we both breathed out slowly at the same time. I felt her warm breath on my skin and I blinked slowly. I properly wrapped both my arms around her waist and leaned forward, we both closed our eyes as our lips touched. No other kiss felt like this, it felt so much more meaningful than the ones I shared with Aubrey; even the more heated kisses didn't even come close to this. I leaned forward more and ran my tongue along her bottom lip, she jumped and quickly pulled away

"Beca, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" I frantically stood up as she did, she hid her face before running her hand through her hair

"I need to go" she mumbled and grabbed her hoodie and bag before walking out the door. I swung open the door and stood at the top of the stairs just as she was about to open the front door

"Beca, I'm so sorry, it was my fault, I shouldn't have kissed you!" I called

"Jesse it was my fault, now I need to go" she swung open the door and closed it before I could utter a single word. I ran my fingers through my hair and mentally kicked myself. How could you be so stupid Jesse?! You have a girlfriend! Why the fuck did I just kiss Beca, it's over, I have officially ruined our friendship and all because I let my hormones and feelings overcome me.

* * *

**So they kissed...but beca ran away, well shit...**

**Anyway this chapter was dramatic, what was your favourite part I think I know what most of you will say...the jeca kiss haha**

**tell us what you think of this story so far :)**


	4. New Story Ideas

**Hey guys, we promise chapter 4 will be up tonight. We've decided that there will only be one more chapter after chapter 4 cause this story isn't gonna work if we keep writing pointless chapters. Anyways this is where you guys come in, we need some plot ideas for a new multi chapter story, Jeca obviously. So any plot line that you think can go on for 10 chapters or more please tell us, if you always review as a guest, tell us In the reviews, If you have an actual account send us a pm. This will really help and will mean you will get the new story ASAP. don't forget guys :)**


	5. Last Chapter

**Just Friends Last Chapter**

**Yeah so it's the last chapter, we just decided to fit everything into this chapter. we do have another story in mind that will be longer than this so we will get to work on that soon just keep an eye out for "Resort to Love" **

**Anyways guys I think this rather short story was a success but what do you guys think?**

**Enjoy and tell us what you thought of the story overall :)**

* * *

**Monday**

**3****rd**** Period**

Over the weekend I stayed at home, ignoring everyone's calls and texts especially Jesse's after the incident on Saturday...I don't know what happened that morning we kinda just got caught up in the moment I guess? Why did he kiss me though? I mean what about Aubrey? What confuses me more is why he tried to deepen the kiss by shoving his tongue in my mouth? That's when reality finally came and slapped me in the face and told me what I was doing was wrong, so I did the right thing, ran off and shut him out.

Well here I was in dreaded math class with my most favourite person in the world...Aubrey. Throughout the lesson she kept scowling at me every now and then and didn't turn away unless I scowled back or flipped her off, it was really pissing me off now.

"Dude, what the hell's your problem?" I whispered yelled as I caught her staring at me once again, I dropped my pencil and turned to fully face her. She said nothing and dropped her gaze back to her paper, I was about to pick my pencil back up and turn away but frustration took over me "Jesus Christ Aubrey, it was _one _kiss, it's not like it meant anything!" I snapped. Her head slowly turned back to face me and her eyes locked with mine as they widened. Shit!

"W-what...kiss?" she asked slowly, I pinched the bridge of my nose and cursed multiple times under my breath

"Aubrey?" Alice asked from behind us. Great just to make this situation 10x better "What Beca is trying to say is, she kissed your boyfriend"

"You kissed Jesse?" she growled through gritted teeth as she stood up

"Sit down Posen" the teacher sighed distractedly though Aubrey did not listen and took a step towards me. Everybody thinks that since they are taller than me then they can just stand over me to intimidate me. Well they're wrong, just because someone is taller than me doesn't mean I'm scared of them, especially not Aubrey. I stood up and pushed my chair over as I did so causing the rest of the class to "Oooooo"

"Miss Mitchell, Miss Posen, sit down" The teacher commanded much more alert this time

"He kissed me" I snapped, she folded her arms across her chest

"Oh you suppose me to believe that?" she shot back, I clenched my fists at my side and stepped closer

"Girls! If the 2 of you don't sit down right now there will be trouble!" both of us completely ignored the teacher's commands and continued to stare daggers at each other.

"You do realise that I'm only scared of you standing on my feet because if you do with Dr. Martens on you will most likely break my toe" she sent me a sarcastic smile and that's what set me off, I've had enough of her shit about me trying to steal Jesse from her, she needed to be set in place.

I stomped the heel of my foot right onto her toes causing her to cry out in pain, I grabbed onto her shoulder

"No one mess's with me Posen but I don't think you quite understand that" I spat, she grabbed onto my arm and twisted it around

"Girls!" the teacher yelled, getting up from her seat, all of the other students had already made a circle surrounding us. I swung my opposite hand and it managed to connect with her face so she loosened her grip on my arm. I wrapped my arm around her neck and tried to wrestle her to the ground, we successfully knocked our desk over as we both struggled in each other's grip. I felt a few pairs of arms trying to pull me off her but I wasn't letting go that easy.

"Fight! Fight!..." the rest of our classmates chanted

**Donald's POV**

Our Math class was silent apart from the sound of pencil to paper, I glanced to my left and Benji was concentrating on his work. There was a clatter of something coming from next door, everybody's head shot up and focused on the wall that separated the two classrooms. The clatter was soon followed by the teacher yelling things I could not quite work out

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the chanting was faint but was clearly heard through the wall. Benji and I slowly turned and looked at each other wide-eyed. Beca is in that class and knowing her, she's probably involved in that fight. Benji and I rushed out the classroom despite the teacher calling after us, the both of us ran into the classroom next door to find everyone surrounding Beca and Aubrey, who were trying to wrestle each other to the floor while the teacher tried to break them up but was failing miserably.

"Woah! Girls!" I called as I climbed over the table that was most likely the source of the clatter; I wrapped my arms around Beca's waist and pulled her off to the side as Benji did the same to Aubrey. Her fists were still flying so I grabbed her wrists and held them at her own stomach so she couldn't move them

"Dude let go of me!" She protested still flailing in my arms, I glanced up and Benji looked like he was able to calm Aubrey down a bit

"Beca calm down" I said quietly. She stopped struggling and began taking deep breaths; I removed my grip on her wrists and rubbed her arms soothingly. Their teacher stood in the middle of them and pointed at both of them

"Boys can you take these 2 to the principal please" She demanded, Benji and I nodded before I kept my arm around Beca's waist as I led her out the class.

**Beca's POV**

"I want the 2 of you off the school grounds right now and don't come back till Thursday! Fighting will not be tolerated on these school grounds!" The principal yelled right in our faces after a long lecture about fighting and how he could expect this from me but not Aubrey and how if I get excluded one more time after this I'm getting kicked out the school. Great...

Walking down the sidewalk, kicking anything that stood in my way. How had life become so confusing in the last four days? Oh, wait, yup! I remember now. My best friend and I thought it would be a good idea to kiss, and pretty much fuck shit up. I rummaged through my bag for my house keys, I took a deep breath before releasing it as I sigh and opened up the front door, it was open; that meant only one thing. And in 3...2...1...

"Rebecca Anne Mitchell!" and there is the loving sound of my dear mother's voice. I guessed she was in the kitchen and was expecting me to go to her. Not a chance. I rolled my eyes as I turned around to close the door before heading straight to my room. I didn't make it half way up the stairs before she caught me; she stood at the bottom of the staircase with her arms folded across her chest, tapping her foot. Wow that's not a clique parent look in the slightest.

"No Beca, get back down here now! We are going to talk about this!" I turned on my heel on the middle step.

"Yes, why of course mom cause you always care about my life"

"I do care, and I do especially when I get a call from your principal saying that you got in a fight in the middle of a class and are now excluded for two days! Now get your ass downstairs, we are talking about this" I let out a snide chuckle

"Oh really cause it seems that right now we are shouting about it!" I closed my eyes and let out another sigh before heading towards the living room. She sat down on an arm chair and look from me to the couch to me again.

"I'd rather stand for this, I have a feeling it won't take long"

"Oh drop the dramatics for five minutes Beca, for Christ sake!" she snapped "you know I know it was hard for you, when your dad left us, but you know what that doesn't stretch as an excuse anymore! And certainly doesn't give you an excuse to beat up a poor girl in the middle of a class. I'm sick of this constant negative attitude from you!" she was shouting once again, so much for talking.

"Yeah that will make my attitude more positive by shouting at me" I muttered under my breath

"See! This is exactly what I mean, you constantly do that, muttering under your breath and making sarcastic comments" she paused for a breath "You know what! That's it I have had enough of this, hand over your phone, iPod and laptop; and you not leaving the house while you are excluded" she stood up and stalked off to the kitchen. Great. That's just the cherry on the cake. Not only am I excluded, I don't have music to listen to while I'm stuck in here. I swear I could kick Jesse in the teeth right now.

**Beca's POV**

**Tuesday**

I sat in the Living room and drummed my against the arm of the couch. I was leaning on the couch with my head flung back, bored out of my mind. I hated this it was bad enough that out of all of this I had lost Jesse the one person I would usually talk to if I was going through something like this, but that was out of the window. Now the she-devil had decided that I wasn't allowed music during my exclusion from school. I hadn't heard another word from my mom since yesterday. Even when I had went into the kitchen to give her my stuff all I had received was a grunt in response. And I'm the anti-social one. I closed my eyes, with every intent of falling asleep on the couch when I heard a knock at the door. Groaning, I dragged my body up and off the couch. Not even bothering to check the peep-hole, I unbolted the chain and opened the door fully. Jesse.

"Hey Beca I need to talk to you" he looked rough, no wonder, he had probably been arguing with Aubrey. I looked at the ground before looking back up to meet his eye, good god those eyes.

"Well you know what Jesse? I don't need or particularly want to talk to you right now" he shuffled on the spot

"Look Beca...I know that wh-" I took a step outside the house closing the door quietly behind me

"No Jesse you don't know, you have only heard Aubrey's side of the story, so you really don't" I exclaimed trying to keep my voice low so mom wouldn't hear.

"That's why I'm here Bec I want to hear it from you" we were interrupted my mom's voice from within the house

"Beca did I just hear the door, you better not be breaking your grounding rules" I looked round from the door and back to Jesse

"I need to get back inside and you need to leave" I tried to shoo him away, as I backed into the house, he didn't budge

"I'll leave Beca, as long as you answer me one question." No Beca. Say no Beca. You do not want to answer his question, no matter what it is. It's easy, two letters, one syllable. N-O.

"What is it Jesse?" well done genius, very well done.

"Tell me honestly...did the kiss we share, mean anything to you...at all?"

"Good-bye Jesse" and I closed the door. As soon as it was chained again I slumped down to the bottom of it and ran my hands over my face. I wanted nothing more than to tell yes, but I was too confused. I couldn't, he was taken. He was Aubrey's, and my best friend...well was my best friend. I now could barely look him in the eyes.

**Jesse's POV**

**Wednesday**

I was on my way home from school after another miserable day. Things are fucked up with Beca and Bree won't talk to me, my life sucks right now. I stopped in my tracks and stared at Beca's house. Should I try again? I held my head in my hand; no, I shouldn't what's the point? I started walking again but stopped and threw my head back. I can't lose my best friend, maybe I just have to tell her how I feel. Does she feel the same? Oh god this is so risky! I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked towards her house.

I raised my hand, about to knock on the front door when I remembered yesterday; her mom would probably not let her answer the door again. I jogged around the side of the house and looked up. Her bedroom light was on. Of course it was on the poor girl was practically locked in her room for 2 days. Right, now how to get her attention. I tapped my finger on my chin as I looked around on the ground for anything, my eyes landed on some small rocks on the ground that were small enough to make a noise on her window but not break it. I picked a few up and threw them up at her window; they hit it then dropped back to the ground. I fiddled with my fingers as I waited for a response, 5 seconds later Beca appeared at her window, her face fell as soon as she saw it was me.

She mouthed "what?" at me. I pointed to myself then to my mouth then to her, indicating that I needed to talk to her. She ran her hand through her hair a few times and looked behind her; she held up 2 fingers and drew her curtains. I rocked on my heels as I waited for her to come downstairs, what do I tell her? I asked her about the kiss but she just ignored me yesterday, does that mean she denies it? Here's hoping.

The back door slowly opened and she stepped out leaving the door open behind her. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"What do you want now Jesse?" she sighed, I walked closer to her and stared at the ground

"Beca, look, when I kissed you it felt like something I should have did a long time ago" I confessed, I finally lifted my head to look at her, I couldn't really read her expression. "When we were kids, the only thing I saw you as was my best friend but as we got older and started to y'know grow up, I started to develop feelings for you, you meant the world to me Beca and I didn't want anything to happen to you so I kept those feelings hidden so we wouldn't ruin our friendship" there were tears forming in her eyes, all I wanted to do was hold her but I didn't know if she felt the same way

"Look Jesse, I need to go, my mom will get out the shower any minute now" She said as she turned around

"Beca wait!" she stopped but didn't turn around to face me "Please, please just answer this one question" I begged "Do you-...do you feel the same way?" I finally asked, her shoulders dropped as did her head. She took a deep breath before turning around. I held my breath as our eyes locked, she didn't waste any time before she stepped forward and cupped my face in her hands, our lips crashed together, my hands moved to her waist and she pressed her body flush against my own. When air became a problem we pressed our foreheads together

"Does that answer your question?" she asked breathlessly

"That was the _best_ way to answer" I laughed slightly.

"Wait..." her gaze fell to the ground but I lifted her head up by her chin "What about Aubrey?" she asked, I let out a sigh before answering

"We had a fight yesterday and she told me she didn't want anything to do with me...I was gonna tell you yesterday but you slammed the door in my face"

"Oh umm yeah, sorry about that" I smiled at her and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me close.

**Jesse's POV**

**Thursday Morning**

I knocked on Beca's door with a huge grin on my face that had been there since we kissed yesterday and that she showed me the first time we kissed actually meant something to her. She was finally allowed back in school today and I promised I would walk her there like old times, despite her eye roll. The door swung open to reveal Beca, smiling. I rolled my eyes at the sight of her without her tie before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into a tight hug

"I've missed you" I mumbled into her hair she pulled away and raised an eyebrow at me

"Dude you saw me yesterday"

"I know but that's different" I smirked, rubbing my hands soothingly up and down her back.

"Come on nerd lets go" she grabbed my hand and attempted to walk but I kept my feet planted in the same spot "What's your problem?" she chuckled. I held my hand out in front of her

"Hand it over" I sighed

"Hand what over?" she asked

"Your tie" I said, motioning my fingers for her to hand it over, she rolled her eyes and dug her hand into her bag

"Ugh you're such a mom" She groaned, she shoved it into my hand and I couldn't help but laugh at her. I turned her collar of her shirt up and put the tie around her neck before turning the collar back, I quickly tied it and our eyes locked. I ran my hands slowly down her arms until our hands met; I interlocked our fingers and smiled at her. I leaned closer to her and as our lips met there were sparks just like the first time I kissed her and the time after that. Kissing Beca felt so right. When we finally detached our eyes were still locked and she chewed on her bottom lip which I found adorable

"Let's go" I whispered, interlocking her fingers with mine. I think I've finally found the perfect girl for me.

**Beca's POV**

It took longer than usual for us to make it to school; I suppose we both were trying to psych ourselves up for it. We were still at least ten minutes away from school. Our conversation flowed back and forth just like it used to. I was glad we no longer had the awkwardness between us that we had over the last few days. I still couldn't believe this had all happened I mean it had almost been a week since I had my reaction. That day that Jesse had saved my life. He had seen my reactions quite a few times but had never actually had to act upon it, all the while Luke had just stood by watching. I stopped and looked at Jesse. When a sudden realisation hit me "hey, why'd you stop?" confusion spreading across his face.

"You know this is a big step Jess everyone is gonna be looking at us today, you do realise that don't you?" he stepped in front of me and wrapped his arms once again around my waist,

"I know and I can't wait" I cocked an eyebrow at him,

"What do you mean you can't wait?"

"I mean" he kissed my forehead "I can't wait to see the look of jealousy on other guys faces" he then kissed both of my cheeks "when they see I have you" and then captured my lips

"Oh dear god I take it back, I don't think I can date such a cheese-ball!" jokingly shouted and ran ahead of him, he ran after me and pulled me into one of his bear hugs. I burst into a fit of laughter. This, this I could get used to. Me and Jesse spending time together as more than friend, things just seemed to flow so much better together this way. I don't think Jesse and I could ever go back to being just friends.


End file.
